Princess
by The Cynical Flower Girl
Summary: This is a Jar Jar oriented fic that takes place between Episodes 1 and 2. While out scouting, Jar Jar and the Jedi knights make a strange discovery... Rewrite planned.
1. Chapter 1

****

*Princess*

Chapter 1

Somewhere near the center of the labyrinth of bushes in a secluded garden behind the palace of the Hutts blazed a small flame. The smoke emitted by the flame was a dark indigo with a hint of pink at the base of the cloud. Sitting on her knees facing it was a young Gungan woman mumbling strange, almost inaudible words. Strangely, she was dressed like a Twi'lek. She even wore a Twi'lek headdress that, even though it obviously had been adjusted to suit the strange shape, pulled her ears up to either side of her head, like a little girl's pigtails. She pulled a small vile of red liquid out of a pouch hung around her neck, almost covering a small silvery chain with her name engraved onto a small elliptical disk.

She carefully let a small drop of the fluid on to the flame. More words. Then the flame shot up into a straight and narrow pole shape and turned a brilliant orange color before dropping back down to the small flame it originally had been. She put her hand down to the flame and just barely touching it with the tip of her finger, reduced it to a cluster of tiny blue spots floating up like bubbles. Then she leaned over the flame and blew directly into the center. The flame turned a yellow-green color and spun into a funnel shape, like a miniature cyclone. She smiled at the miniature whirlwind before suddenly bringing her palm down onto the flame, extinguishing it. Then she lifted her hand, unsinged, put the small vile of red fluid back into her pouch, and stood. She put her foot onto the spot where the fire had been and again spoke several strange words. When she again lifted her foot, the charred spot was gone. She reached the end of the labyrinth a few minutes later, for she knew the path very well as it had been traveled many times over. She took the pouch and hid it in the bushes at the edge of the wall of foliage. Then she heard it:

_Rustle-rustle-crack-scrape-rustle-crack_. 

She stopped, suddenly fearful. She wondered how long whoever it was had been out there and if they'd seen her magic. Getting caught would be disastrous. She couldn't even fathom what the master would do to her if he caught her. She'd been doing enough wrong already lately. Why had she come? But she had to practice and she reminded herself of that. If she didn't keep using it, the Power faded. _Besides_, she thought_, they couldn't have seen me anyway through the leafy, thorny labyrinth walls_. "Who's out there?" she called into the dark, sounding more audacious than she felt. The low voices stopped at the sound of her voice. She thought she saw a flash of white reflecting the soft light of the moon. "Hey, what are you doing out there?" she called once again. Suddenly there was a swooshing sound and a man flipped out of the bushes and knocked her to the ground. She stood up shaken. _Who are these people?_ she thought as two more figures stepped out of the bushes. Suddenly a light saber came into view and it hit her like a bolt of lightning. _Jedi! What were they doing here? The master isn't going to be happy. He hates them. _As the light saber drew near, her head swirled with thoughts_. Is he going to kill me? What's he going to do? _ She backed up into a stone garden bench by the pond and almost fell over it, but ended up sitting on it instead. The light saber came closer. It was so close now it was starting to hurt her eyes. She tried to look away but found her eyes entranced by it. It was now inches from her neck and she could feel the heat radiated from it as her assailant threatened to burn her head off her shoulders. Then he stopped. 

"Watch what you're doing with that thing," she said with more courage than she felt. She reached up her hand and touched the laser beam with the tip of her finger. A sharp burning feeling cascaded over her whole hand. "Ay!" She yelped in pain. "Nifty little gadget you got there, heehee," she giggled nervously. 

"Anakin!" A stern voice came from the shorter of the other two figures.

"She knew where we were master! She must've been spying! Shall I kill her or should we take her hostage?" The young Jedi had been jumpy all night and the thought of someone catching them put him even more on edge. 

"Anakin you can't just run around threatening to lop everyone's head off just because you're nervous. Now put the light saber down. We are here on patrol, not carrying out death penalties." The other voice was reasonable and somewhat scolding. "I am terribly sorry, Miss, for our rude intrusion." 

"I'm sure I'll get over it," she snapped, staring daggers at Anakin and rubbing her hand to recover the feeling. She was rather used to this kind of treatment, but not generally by total strangers. In fact, most strangers shrank away from her for fear they'd anger her master.

"Well, all the same, it wasn't right." He gave Anakin a fierce glare of disapproval before turning back to the Gungan. "I am Obi-wan Kenobi, this young fellow is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and this is Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar came forward out of the shadows and gasped. _She's a Gungan_, he thought. _But she walks and talks like the rest of the people on Tatooine. Her ears! What happened to her ears?_

Her surprise was just as complete if not more. _He's like me! But what is he? What am I? _"I'm Vitaliny, handmaiden to Jabba the Hutt. Everyone calls me Tawny," she told them.

"Well it's been a pleasure making your acquaintance, Vitaliny."

"Tawny," she corrected, a broad smile creeping around her platypus-like mouth. 

"Yes of course but we really must be on our way." Obi-wan turned to leave and the rest followed.

"Well, do you need a place to stay for the night?" Tawny offered, watching Jar Jar sub-consciously. "I'm sure the rest of the servants would be happy to take you in tonight." 

"Are you sure? We don't want to give you anymore trouble than we- I already have," Anakin said sheepishly. It had been almost eight years since the passing on of his original but un-official trainer, Qui-gon Jinn and the little eight year old boy from slavery had grown into a young Padawan Jedi Knight of 14 going on 15. 

"Oh yeah, I'll work you in somehow."

"Alright, if you are sure." Obi Wan agreed.

"Follow me. I'll find you someplace to rest your heads tonight, but there's only one thing I have to warn you about." Her smile faded from her face. "Make sure you are gone by the dawn and be far from this place by noon." For a moment she wondered if it was a mistake. Such a warning always brings that one question:

"Why?" came the question from Jar Jar.

"I was afraid of that." Obi Wan folded his arms across his chest. "Thank you Tawny for your hospitality. We are grateful for beings like you who would put their career-their very life- on the line like this." He looked at his Gungan comrade. We'll talk about it later Jar Jar."

She thought for a moment, then chuckled softly as she began to lead them out. "I'd be happy to put my career on the line, but I'm afraid being unemployed or executed wouldn't exactly be the consequence for disobeying. I'm a prized treasure to the Master. He shows me off and for some reason thinks it's special. He tells me I should be honored for being such a treasure. But he doesn't really care about me. I'm just here to serve him and to make him look good. It's a living, though." They came to the huge door to the palace and exited the garden. 

When they got to what would be their room, Tawny smiled like any good host would. You almost wouldn't know she was a slave. _Her mannerisms are almost- regal_, Obi-wan observed. Meanwhile, Tawny continued. "I'll wake you in the morning. Sleep well." She smiled good night to them all and then was gone. Jar Jar waited until he heard her padding footsteps in the hall before whispering to Obi Wan.

"Wha'sa goin' on? Yousa said weesa talk about it later Obi, now tell me. Why weesa got to leave before the sun comin' up? Sheesa not bad, is she Obi?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. Her heart may be chaste and selfishness may foreign to her, but her master, Jabba the Hutt is a fiendish leader corrupted by power and wealth, and cares little about anything else. It is clear that she doesn't enjoy her work here, but I think it's something else that makes her restless."

"So I remember." Anakin scowled.

Jar Jar had been thinking hard about the Gungan since he first noticed what she was and a memory from long ago was gnawing at the corners of his mind until he caught it. 

"Oh me gusa!" he almost exploded, as the idea began to take shape.

"What is it Jar Jar?"

"Well, yousa may not be knowin' this but a long time ago, when I was just a smallen, de Boss Nass was up on land with his daughter one day. She was just a smallen too meesa guessin'. Probably as old as me, maybe a little smaller. Nobody really knows what happened exac'ly, but de Boss Nass came back down- without his daughter."

"Well then what?" Anakin asked, intrigued. 

"Well, he called his guards." Jar Jar went on. "Desa went back topside to fight with whoever took her but when dey went back up, dere wasa nobody dere. De Boss Nass wasa posertive dat de Naboo took her. Dissen maybe wasa one of the reasons he didn't want to talk to dem when dey- when _we_ needed dere help. Meesa guessin' he just thought de Naboo leaders weren't responsible for de kidnapping and dey probably didn't even know about it. Dat it was probably a crook from da eastern part of da planet. And I was jus tinkin'... Tawny looks about as old as me, maybe a little smaller..."

Obi-wan thought about it. "Are you sure about this? I don't see any family resemblance."

"Dersa two races of Gunan," he explained. "Dersa Otolla Gungans, like mees an' Tawny. Den dersa Ankura Gungans, like de Boss Nass."

"But wouldn't Tawny be the same as the Boss Nass if she's his daughter?" Anakin asked.

"Hersa mother wasa Otolla Gungan," Jar Jar sighed. "Shesa was culled Tanrae. Shesa died jusa little time after Tawny was born. Peoples sayin' shesa shouldn'ta had Tawny, dat it tooken too much outta hers an made hersa weak."

"So, you're saying it's her? Jabba's prized handmaiden is actually the heiress to the Gungan throne?" Anakin scoffed.

"Not to be exact, jusa posserbility." Jar Jar suddenly felt stupid. "Why my even brings dis up? Meesa probably wrong anyway as usual", he mumbled under his breath.

"Well the chances are slim, but it _is_ a possibility." Obi-wan said thoughtfully. "I have heard the story and though implausible, I think you may be on to something Jar Jar." 

Jar Jar sat up and shot a complacent smile at Anakin, who responded hotly. He ignored Jar Jar and turned to Obi-wan.

"I can't believe you would take something like this into consideration. We are patrolling for smuggled goods. This isn't what we came for."

"If yousa tink about it, shesa was smuggled." Jar Jar responded calmly enough to irritate the young Padawan. He grumbled to himself and just refused to hear anymore on the subject. 

Jar Jar and Anakin had grown farther and farther apart. Jar Jar didn't like the boy's aggression. It made him uneasy. His kind were all pacifists- unless provoked. They were eminent warriors when they had reason. True they were a little ignorant when it came to edification, but they didn't get the drive to fight everything when they got angry. 

Anakin constantly thought about his mother and when- if ever- he would see her again. With the demands of being a Jedi and having to maintain a clear mind at all times to keep your senses and feelings sharp, it was almost too much. Sometimes he was even angry with himself for divulging his dreams of becoming a Jedi. He had left Jar Jar behind as a childhood playmate. He had once been his friend, and perhaps still considered himself one, but Anakin just couldn't tolerate him anymore. He looked down on him now. Jar Jar was older but, as did most of his people, still had the mind and some understandings of a child. Things took a long time for him to comprehend and Anakin just didn't have that kind of patience anymore. Anakin couldn't imagine how Obi-wan put up with him for all those years. Why did they still have him anyway? He was made a general in his land, so why didn't he stay there? _Some general_, Anakin thought. _They still recognize him as one too. They have it so easy. Why does our culture have to be so complex? _

These thoughts came like a whirlwind to Anakin. It would just happen to him sometimes. Still thinking about the subject, he didn't even become conscious of the darkness of sleep creeping up on him until it was too late. 

_What could be getting into him?_ Obi-wan wondered. He rememebered his conversation with Yoda and the rest of the Council about how fear, anger and hate was the path to the Dark Side. He knew the boy feared for his mother. He saw the young man become engulfed by his fiery temper. He and Jar Jar used to be so close when he was younger. Now he wondered if he even cared about him at all. 

And then there was this matter of the Gungan princess. What would become of her if they left her there? How could they even be sure it was her? But then, how often do you see a Gungan walk, talk, dress and act all in the same manner as a world she is obviously not from? She acted nothing like Jar Jar. Even her skin color was different. It was darker, tanned by the suns of this planet as opposed to Jar Jar's shady, underwater Otoh Gunga. _Nevertheless,_ he thought. _She doesn't belong here and she knows it. Where did she learn the magic she was practicing in the garden? Only the most experienced Gungan medicine women knew of the Power. Her calling must be strong or she wouldn't have learned it all on her own. _

Obi-wan had been the only member of his party to notice the colored flame and smoke and he'd been the only one to investigate. He guessed it was something she practiced in private, especially when he'd seen her hide her magic pouch in one of the many tangled brambles of the labyrinth. He considered going back and examining the pouch but then decided against it as he might be better off questioning her in private rather than running the risk of getting caught. He didn't like the thought of making her angry after what she'd done for them already that night. 

I wonder what Jar Jar thought of her. Obi-wan smiled at the thought. Well, he hadn't been around his native Otoh Gunga City for over a year now and you don't just catch a Gungan walking around just anywhere- especially a female. I wonder if he's even ever had a mate, even if it wasn't in that way. Had Jar Jar ever had an interest even? Probably. After all, the Gungans are one of the most sexual animals in the known universe- aside from the Twi'leks of course. It just didn't seem possible though. As childish as they act it's amazing that it even crosses their mind. 

Still she was an issue he had to consider. Like he said before. You don't see Gungans roaming the planets especially those of the female sex. They're actually the least likely to be seen outside of the city…

__

Jar Jar and Tawny? Obi-wan could see it now. Ears entangled, platypus-muzzles pressed tightly together in hot passionate kisses. Obi-wan almost snorted. _I'm sorry_, he thought to himself, _but that's funny_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Trini! Trini! You won't believe what I found out in the garden!" Tawny squealed and jumped on her bed.

"Tawny! Keep it down will you? If the Master hears you've been out again he'll be livid!" Trini, a teal Twi'lek and Tawny's best friend, stumbled out of bed to sit by her. Now what did you find? Not more worthless vermin I hope. We're still trying to get rid of the last animal you brought home.

Tawny stopped suddenly. "Loppi isn't vermin! He's my pet!"

"Okay, okay whatever. Now tell me, what did you find?"

Tawny leaned in close. "Jedi." she whispered. 

"What?!" Trini nearly jumped straight into the air. "S-sorry, sorry" she whispered. "But, how many?"

"Two of them. An elder and a younger. And- there was- something else."

Trini was completely captivated. "What? What else?"

"Well, there was- another. I- I don't know exactly what he was but he was like me. His name was Jar Jar Binks and he- "

"Wait, wait, wait. _He?_" Trini cocked and eyebrow. 

"What? Oh Trini! No! I could never- he's a total stranger- I-"

"Sure, sure. Like it didn't even occur to you."

"Well it didn't."

"Yeah, yeah. So where are they now? Did they leave?" 

Tawny looked around. "They're in the room at the end of the hall."

"You mean they're here?! In the palace?!"

"Trini hush! Please understand! They had no place else to go! They're only here to check around and no one ever goes into that room anyway so- " Tawny stopped and looked at the ground. Trini was giving her one of her looks again, the scolding kind that made her feel like a foolish little child. Sighing, she looked back up. No. It wouldn't work this time. She'd helped someone and there was no way that anyone was going to make her feel bad for that. "It's only for tonight. They just on patrol."

"Patrol? To expose the Master of some evil thing he's done, no doubt." Trini said grimly.

"And that would be so bad? If you ask me, he deserves it."

Trini was shocked. "Tawny! Quiet, someone might here you!" She watched the rebellious Gungan a minute longer before standing. "Well I hope this all turns out alright. Now get off my bed. I'm going back to sleep, and I think you should too. If you're late getting up again the Master will know."

Tawny nodded, but she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. She just couldn't help thinking about them- especially that strange Mr. Binks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tawny shook her head and blinked her eyes. A bright light was shining in her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she saw a familiar figure hovering over her bed. It was a creature like her. When Tawny was younger she always liked to imagine that she was an angel. The warm glow of the being had always put her at ease. Sometimes she hummed a familiar tune forgotten long ago, and sometimes she just smiled a loving smile. Tawny had seen this vision every night since she was very young so it would certainly not alarm her now. What startled her this time was the look of distress on her face. It surprised her again by speaking. 

"They can't leave." Her voice was soft but urgent.

Tawny sat up. "Who? Who can't leave?"

"The Jedi and the Gungan."

"Gungan? What's a Gungan?"

The being smiled, hurried but patient. "It is what we are, you and I." The stricken look returned. "The Jedi and the Gungan mustn't leave. They can't… Not yet. They will be back. They will ask you for shelter again. Give it to them. They must remain here. You will understand when the time is right." She began to fade.

"Wait! No, come back! What- what will I understand? What-"

"Tawny! Tawny! Wake up!" Trini was shaking her. "It's a dream, Tawny!"

Her eyes snapped open. She darted out of bed and ran to the door. Trini followed close behind. Tawny pulled the key out of her pocket from the night before and jiggled it in the lock of the door down the hall. She heard it click and burst into the room, her heart pounding. They were gone. 

_They will be back._ The apparition's words echoed through her mind.

"Tawn?" Trini ventured cautiously. "What's going on? Was this their room?" 

"They're gone!" Tawny ran to the window and looked out. There was no sign of them. "The Jedi and the Gungan! They're gone!"

"Wait, the Jedi and the what? Please calm down. They probably just left. It's better this way that no one will catch them. So they left early. So what?"

Tawny backed away from the window. "They'll be back. They have to come back."

"Why? Wait, Tawny!"

But she was already down the hall. She had to get ready. She had to talk to the Master. She had to find out if the vision had been real, and she would start by asking the Master exactly what she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trini sat on her bed, staring across the way to Tawny's bed, staring directly at Tawny. "This is a joke isn't it? It is. Ha ha. I'm laughing, Tawn. Now tell me it was a joke. It was a joke right? Nod. Please nod. There is no way that this is not a joke."

Tawny just looked at her. 

Trini's breath quickened. "It's not a joke is it?"

Tawny looked down at her hands.

"How did you know?"

"The vision told me," she said quietly.

"Oh. Oh yes. Ok. There's some strange Gungan or whatever that came to you in a dream and told you what you were and you believed it. Of course! Right!"

Tawny swallowed. "That's not- the only thing she's told me, Trini." 

"Oh come on, Tawny! Listen, I don't know how you knew that you are a Gulger or something- "

"Gungan."

"Whatever. I don't know how you knew, but this vision thing has to stop. You're scaring me Tawn."

"So you don't believe me?"

"Why should I?"

Tawny sighed. "Because you're my best friend and almost like my sister and you love me and have complete faith in me?" She smiled hopefully.

Trini snorted. "Tawn, hun, you know I love you like you're my sister, but you can't expect me to believe this stuff."

"What would it take for you to believe me?"

Trini crossed her arms skeptically. "You would have to prove that you really saw this thing. Does this angel being have a name? And why hasn't she ever said anything before?" 

"She has." Tawny looked down again. Before either of them could say anything else, the head-handmaiden came into the room. 

"I apologize for interrupting your little meeting," she said sarcastically, "but I do believe you two ladies have a job to do. Tawny, the Master has been calling for you."

"Yes, Madam." the two said together and stood to leave.

The head-handmaiden huffed and turned. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Tawny waited out in the garden again. She wandered in the maze a while before she heard familiar voices. She followed them and found who she was looking for. It was the Jedi knights and the Gungan again just as the angel had told her. 

They seemed relieved that she had shown up. She smiled knowingly at them. "You need shelter again?"

"Only if it wouldn't inconvenience you in any way," Obi-wan said, concerned. 

She just shook her head, the smile never budging from her face. Amazing, she thought and motioned for them to follow her. 

"So, what happened?" Tawny asked along the way.

Jar Jar answered this time. "Weesa gone back to da ship but when wees get dere de ship was a wreck!"

"We found some tracks and we think it may have been a troop of Jawas," Obi-wan explained.

"Oh no, those spineless scavengers? I've heard about those nasty animals! Is your ship alright?"

"They stole some parts," Anakin answered. 

"Yes, we might be here longer than I expected." Obi-wan looked at Tawny. "Would it be too much trouble to stay here another couple of days?"

"That's fine. Stay as long as you need. No one uses that room and it's right down the hall from the handmaidens' quarters. And as for your ship," Tawny hesitated. Should she really bring another person into this? Oh forget that. These people need my help! "I know a mechanic that can get the parts for you in the city. His name is Poten and he can service your ship without anyone ever knowing he is gone."

"Much appreciated," Obi-wan said, smiling politely. "You're very kind, Tawny."

"I'm glad to help," Tawny returned. They reached the back gate and started up the stairs to their rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Another party," Tawny said tiredly. "Who's this one for?" 

"The Master didn't say. All I know is it's tonight," Trini reported. Tawny had slept in- again and Trini had been able to sneak her in unnoticed- again. 

Tawny groaned. "Didn't he just have a party last month?" 

"Sure he did but you know the Master. He loves his fun."

"Yeah, that's not all he loves," Tawny grumbled.

Servants and hand-maidens flitted around all day making preparations for the gathering. Tawny did her best to keep up but it wasn't long before she was tripping over herself in her exhaustion. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in two days and it was really wearing down on her. Maybe a party was the best thing for her right now. Also, there would probably be so many people there that she could let the Jedi and Jar Jar wander about. They would probably be sick of being confined to just that room all this time. It had been a couple of days since they'd last been out. 

"A party?" Anakin sat up straight in his seat at the word. 

Tawny laughed. "Yes, there's a party and you can come out if you like- as long as you try and keep yourself out of the Master's sight and not act too suspicious. He won't even notice you're there."

"Are you sure?" Obi-wan seemed uncomfortable with the idea. "If we were caught here there's no telling what your Master would do."

"There will be so many people there it would be impossible to just single out you three. You can do some scouting- some eavesdropping."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Anakin shrugged.

"Well," Obi-wan sighed. "Alright. I suppose if we keep a low profile- Anakin? Jar Jar? Do you think you can stay out of trouble?"

"You know I will," Anakin grinned.

"Meesa try Obi," Jar Jar said a little more sincerely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the party, Tawny wandered aimlessly. It was sort of nice walking around these parties. The master was usually too drunk to care where she was and she had a chance to relax- sort of. She still had to watch out for thugs who would attack her. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of one of the Jedi, but she always knew where Jar Jar was. He seemed intimidated by the ruffians roaming around and kept to himself in one lonely little corner. She didn't blame him, but you had to have fun sometime. She wandered over to where he was standing and, grinning a huge grin, pulled him onto the dance floor with both hands. "Teach me a dance from your land," she shouted over the loud music. 

"My can't dance here! Meesa be crunched if my dance here!" He looked around warily.

"They don't care! Don't worry about them!"

The song ended and the band started up a slower tempo.

Jar Jar looked at the floor. Tawny looked at him and shook her head. "You can dance to this, can't you?" She put her hands on her hips. 

"Well ya but- "

"Then dance with me!" She threw her arms around his neck giggling as his hands found her waist. "Just don't step on my toes."

"Meesa try," Jar Jar said, nervously watching his feet.

Tawny laughed. "Loosen up! This is a party! Don't worry about your feet!"

Jar Jar looked back up. Tawny could tell he was about to crack a smile. "But yous said not step on yous toes. My watch toes, no steppen on yours."

"Oh forget what I said! Just have fun!"

Jar Jar smiled slyly. "If yousa say so!" Then he spun her around and into a dip. 

"Ha! That's more like it!"

Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned her head to see her Master glaring at her from his table of lackeys. He looked at her a minute longer before smiling deviously and telling her in his Huttese language to come over where he was. "Uh-oh."

She did and upon reaching him, he held out his drink. Tawny could smell it- a rotten strong smell. What was it? Her stomach lurched when he commanded she take a drink. So hesitantly she reached out for it and took a sip.

The stuff literally knocked her off her feet and she went toppling backwards. Jar Jar caught her and almost fell over himself. As he was steadying her, Jabba held up the drink again. This time he spoke to Jar Jar. 

"You'd better drink it before he realizes he doesn't recognize you," Tawny whispered to him. It was pretty obvious she was fighting to stay conscious, but Jar Jar didn't want to know what would happen if he refused. So he took a sip and swallowed it slowly. Almost immediately his vision turned hazy and he stumbled backwards, almost dropping Tawny. 

Jabba and his cronies laughed at the both of them. Tawny was on the verge of blacking out. Jar Jar noticed her slipping in and out, but he was having trouble supporting himself. So they leaned on each other. The loud music was hurting both their ears so Jar Jar spotted a room where they could at least lay down and shut the door to drown it out. He led Tawny across the floor, trying hard to keep himself coordinated without running into anyone. Finally after what seemed like forever, they reached the door. Just in time too, because Tawny was almost completely spent and she collapsed on the bed. Jar Jar managed to get back to the door to shut it before crashing on the bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tawny woke up dazed and confused. Her whole body hurt like she'd run twenty miles. What had she _done_ last night? Her head hurt especially and the bright light streaming in through the balcony window didn't help any. In fact it blinded her to the point where she was disoriented. It was then she became conscious of someone next to her. Her eyes finally began to adjust. A long muzzle was right in her face. Just beyond it she saw a pair of golden-yellow eyes that had been watching her sleep. 

"Whoa," she said, startled. "Jar Jar?" She gripped the sheet closer when she realized she wasn't dressed. She thought for a minute. She remembered dancing, and the Master and then the drink-

_Oh no_, she thought. She tried to look at Jar Jar but found she couldn't quite look him in the eyes. "Di- did we, um-?" She stammered nervously, not wanting to finish the question for fear she already knew the answer. 

Jar Jar looked down at the floor and nodded. "Uh-huh. Meesa pretty sure we done."

Tawny squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to remember. _Why_, she thought at herself_. Knowing you did it isn't enough but you've got to try and remember if you enjoyed it too? What am I becoming?! _She opened her eyes and the realization hit her. _You're in love with him, she accused herself. He's been here three days and you're already in love with him! Ridiculous! _She smiled a little and blushed despite herself. _Look at you! Blushing and barely containing yourself! If he wasn't here you'd be giggling like a schoolgirl by now!_

"Tawny? Tawny, are you in there?" It was one of the other handmaidens! Tawny glanced quickly at Jar Jar. He looked just as panicked as she felt and looked back helplessly for a moment before darting under the bed. 

"I'm sorry, Jar Jar," she whispered to him. She heard a muffled grunt in response. "Yes, I'm in here," she called to the handmaiden behind the door.

The door opened a little and Trini poked her head in. She grinned a small grin and winked at Tawny. "Jar Jar it's okay. I know you're under there." When she didn't hear anything she laughed. "C'mon I saw you guys stumble in here together just about all over each other. I've been keeping an eye on the door all night for you guys and no one came out. I'm not dumb… Plus, your ear is sticking out." Trini finished and crossed her arms, quite satisfied with herself.

Tawny looked down to the side of the bed. There was the telltale ear, sticking out plain as day. The ear disappeared from the side of the bed and a moment later, one terribly embarrassed Gungan, blushing in every shade of pink imaginable, appeared at the other side. He's so cute when he blushes. She thought, and blushed herself.

"You won't tell the master will you?"

"He won't hear it from me." Trini's grin spread. "But he'll hear it from you two if you don't keep it down!"

Tawny shot her a shocked look, but couldn't keep from smiling a little. She stole a glance at Jar Jar. He was looking at her, but quickly averted his eyes, embarrassed that he'd been caught. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful with her ears down. 

"Speaking of the master," Trini continued, unphazed, " you'd better fix your ears and get dressed, Tawn, before his Royal Highness wakes up." She rolled her eyes. "You know he'll be suspicious enough not knowing where you were all night. And you," she turned slyly on Jar Jar, "will have to get while you can. Your friends came back earlier this morning looking for you."

"Yousa right. Meesa be goin' now." Jar Jar got up and brushed off his pants. _Wow_, Tawny thought, _how'd he get those on so fast?_ She blushed again. 

"Tawny?" he said right before walking out the door. His ears swooped around behind his shoulders as he turned. He came back to her and kissed her on the cheek so he could whisper in her ear. "When meesa seein' yous again?" 

Tawny smiled at his dialect. It was growing on her and she knew it. Okay, think. She gasped suddenly. Today was the annual Boonta Race! Jabba wouldn't miss it for the world! 

"How long will you be here?" 

"Meesa no tinken mys be goin' far before tomorrow. Why?"

"I'm supposed to be at the Boonta Eve race for most of the day."

"Yous gon be in Mos Espa?" Jar Jar sulked. "Meesa can't be der. Gotta stay here and watch da ship." _And stay out of the way_, Jar Jar thought bitterly.

Tawny's hopes withered. "Then- I guess- there's no way," she said haltingly. 

Jar Jar nodded. He understood, but it was easy to see he was hurt. He straightened and turned to leave, smiling polite thanks to Trini. She looked up at him and winked. He was so tall she had to crane her neck up to look him in the eye. "Wow", she mouthed to Tawny when he had his back turned. Then she turned and followed him out, shutting the door behind both of them.

Tawny could still hear Trini chattering away behind the door. "Might I say, you picked a beautiful room," she said to Jar Jar. "The view is just breath-taking. But then, I doubt you noticed."

Tawny smiled to herself, an idea forming in her head. _I will find a way, Jar Jar_. She thought, determined_. I will_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hallway was silent. Tawny made her way on cat's feet towards the room where she'd quartered her secret visitors. The Jedi had gone out with Jabba and his friends to eavesdrop some more. She stood right outside the door for a second, wondering how she should surprise Jar Jar. She opened the door a crack and peered carefully around the corner. He lay on the bed, sleeping. She tiptoed into the room and stood by the edge of the bed. His hands were clasped over his stomach and his long ears were sprawled out on either side of him. Slowly and quietly she crept up on the bed next to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He woke up, startled. "Hey there, stranger," she said gazing into his sleepy eyes.

Jar Jar didn't move, but his eyes darted around fearfully. "Whata yousa doin here? Wheresa everybody else?"

"Everyone's out at the Boonta Race, remember? A lot of times they stay out until morning or even noon the next day. I'm supposed to be exploring the grounds. I'm such a curious creature, you know." She narrowed her eyes slightly and looked into his. "But how could I rather explore grounds I've already covered thousands of times when there's a nice-" she kissed his neck- "handsome-" she kissed the tip of his ear- "and certainly very"- she slung her leg around so she was straddling him. -"_capable_ Gungan just sitting back here all alone?" Then, she kissed him and every worry he had of being caught disappeared. Why should he complain? Everyone was out and he and Tawny finally had some time alone. Fine time for that. He was leaving tomorrow. It could be a long time before they ever saw each other again. A long time. He missed her already. At the thought, Jar Jar flipped Tawny over onto her back and kissed her long and hard. Pleasantly surprised by his strength, she giggled.

"Whatsa funny?" Jar Jar smiled questioningly down at her. She could almost swear that if he had eyebrows one of them would be raised.

"I- I dunno." she stuttered, giggled again, and stretched her neck to kiss him and continue what they'd started...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Tawny's arms wrapped a little tighter around Jar Jar's neck. They'd just woke up after a long night and she was dreading the inevitable that the day would bring. Jar Jar sighed and held her closer.

"Weesa both knowin' I be leavin'." He felt something warm drip onto his chest. 

"Will you ever come back?" Came Tawny's tearful inquiry. She looked up at him hopefully. 

Jar Jar kissed her eye and tasted a salty tear. "Of course meesa come back for you." Could he? Even if she wasn't the princess, could he come back for her? But she was. He knew it. "Tawny, yousa special. Yousa special to meesa an' other peoples too. You no know how special yousa is."

Tawny sniffled. "I love you," she whispered, almost afraid to say it. It hurt to admit it and it hurt to say it. He would be gone soon. What would she do then? All of this had happened so fast.

Jar Jar's eyes were opened wide. He'd never had anyone say that to him. Not like that. Someone needed him. For once this feeling wasn't one-sided. He felt tears welling in his own eyes. He sniffed. "Meesa love yousa too. Meesa love you more than meesa own life," he said and kissed her. They lay there for a while crying and holding each other before reluctantly getting out of bed and getting dressed. "My no know how long my be gone." Jar Jar finally managed. "Yousa wait for me?"

Tawny looked at him in surprise. The thought that she wouldn't had never even crossed her mind. "I would wait a million years for you." He pulled her close and they kissed again, and this time they didn't stop until they heard yelling and hooting coming from below.

"No! Oh no no no!" Tawny cried, as Jar Jar pulled away from her. She ran to the window. And looked, bleary eyed, to the gates below. Everyone was out there. Even the two Jedi were there, blending in amongst Jabba's friends. They seemed to be the only ones who weren't drunk and howling. "I have to meet them at the gates!" Tawny remembered suddenly. Jar Jar saw her to the door. Halfway out the door, he caught her arm and swung her around, kissing her like he'd never kissed anyone before. She almost melted in his arms, but caught herself and mumbled a quiet goodbye between sniffles, trying to avoid his eyes. Then she turned and ran down the hallway to meet her master. Jar Jar watched her go. Then he closed the door and leaned his back against it. He squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears trailed down his face. Finally he couldn't hold it back any longer. His knees gave out beneath him and he slid down to the floor, where he sobbed like a baby until he had no tears left. After a while he heard footsteps in the hall. He got up and away from the door as his exhausted companions straggled in. His voice was scratchy because his throat hurt and his face was still wet, but they were so tired they didn't even seem to notice. They just bade him good morning and crawled into their beds. That suited him just fine. He didn't exactly feel like explaining the whole thing just then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anakin sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked across the room to see Obi-wan still sleeping soundly. Jar Jar was sitting at the window staring down at something down on the ground. He looked so lonely. Everything about him just drooped. _What could be wrong with him_, Anakin wondered, suddenly feeling guilty for all the times he'd been cross with him. _Was it something I did? Maybe he's just homesick_.

"What are you doing, Jar Jar?"

The Gungan's eyes didn't move. "Watchin da ship like my sposed to." His throat was still sore and it stung as he swallowed. 

Anakin looked out the window. "But the ship's that way." He pointed farther out. 

Jar Jar shifted his gaze. "Oh."

This time Anakin noticed the glint from Jar Jar's damp eyes. He looked out the window to see what might be upsetting him. He saw nothing, that is, except for Tawny, weeding one of the court gardens. 

Anakin gasped. "Jar Jar," he said a little shakily. "Why are you crying?" 

"Mys not crying," he sniffed. 

"Jar Jar please talk to me. It's me- Ani! Remember? Your friend?"

Jar Jar's eyes, which had found their way back to the garden, now turned on Anakin. 

"Is it-" Anakin gulped -"is it her?" He motioned to the window. Jar Jar looked at the floor and swallowed hard, wincing and instantly regretting it.

"You love her don't you?" He looked down at Tawny, who had taken a break from weeding and looked up at their window, only to be snapped at by a guard to get back to work.

"Is not fair," Jar Jar mumbled, still staring at the floor. "Meesa tinken my gonna be careful dis time, not get in any trouble. And- and now looka dis. Looka me! Pitty soon weesa be gone and never come back, maybe. Meesa could never see hers ever again!" With that, he broke down. Head in his hands, he sobbed until Anakin's heart almost broke. 

"Jar Jar, we could be coming back. She could be a princess and if she is, we can't just leave her here!"

"It- itsa no good. Da- da Boss Nass will n- never believe us! The day after hesa comin home widout her he say he- he has no daughter," Jar Jar snuffled through tears.

Anakin looked at the poor creature helplessly. "Still, we have to try."

"What's going on?" Obi-wan demanded, appearing suddenly behind Anakin. "Jar Jar, what's happened?" 

"Master, may I talk to you alone?" 

"Of course, Anakin."

Anakin turned to Jar Jar, who had again taken to staring out the window. He laid a hand on his shoulder. The Gungan looked up at him. His red-rimmed eyes were dull, as if all the life had been sucked out of them. He didn't like it. "We'll work something out. I promise you."

Anakin and Obi-wan went into the other room where Anakin explained everything that was happening. When he finished, Obi-wan sighed heavily.

"Well this'll complicate things. But still, I don't think it wise to promise him things like that. He was right about Boss Nass. There is a chance he might not believe us. As far as he's concerned, his daughter is dead, worse yet, that she never existed. 

Despite the situation, Anakin just had to smile. 

"Something amusing about that?" 

Anakin chuckled. "You sounded a lot like Quigon just then."

"Did I?"

"Yeah." The two paused a moment, thinking of their deceased mentor and wishing he were there. Quigon would know what to do.

"Well," Obi-wan said finally. "I think I'll go and talk to Jar Jar about this. There's a few things I need to clarify." He turned and left Anakin alone to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was still dark the next morning when the knock came on the door. It was Tawny's warning signal. The guards were changing shifts. It was safe for them to go now. Jar Jar sat up groggily but quickly bolted for the door. But by the time he got there, she was already around the corner and gone. 

Out in the labyrinth, the three made their way back the way they came. The sun was just starting to come up. Before they could get too far, Tawny appeared at one of the balconies. 

"Jar Jar!" she hissed. "Jar Jar, where are you?"

He looked up. "Here!"

Tawny smiled. "Catch!" she said, throwing a small shiny object to him and blowing him a kiss. He caught it and held it up to look at it. It was her necklace. Her name was engraved across the center and small pearls decorated the boarder. He felt his eyes start to sting again, but when he looked up, the balcony was empty.

"Jar Jar?" Anakin took his arm. "Come on. We have to go."

When the finally reached the ship, Poten was still there, running tests to ensure all was in working order. Then he reported to Obi-wan.

"There are still a few more bugs to work out of the system. A couple more hours should do it. Not all the parts were an exact match but they'll get you where you're going."

Jar Jar was sitting and looking at the necklace. He turned it over and over in his hand until he noticed something strange and unusual about it. Then he had it. The pearls! That kind was only found near Otoh Gunga! He remembered what she'd said about having it since before she could remember. He also thought of when she'd told him she'd never seen anyplace outside of Tatooine. But that couldn't be right… 

He gulped and looked toward the door. This was the proof he needed. He had to tell her now. But he had to be careful not to get caught. Where would she be right now? He had to get off this ship. He had to tell Tawny what she really was.

"Uh-oh." Poten said as a spark shot out of the tiny compartment he was working in. Anankin looked up.

"Is there a problem?"

"No- uh- I got it."

Anakin got up and went for a look anyway. He peered over the old man's shoulder and laughed. Reaching in, he pushed in one small chip that had come loose.

"Hey kid, don't- what?" The engine whirred. Poten looked at the boy. "Well I'll be." Anakin just smiled smugly and went back to his seat. Obi-wan chuckled at the two. He then became aware something was missing.

"Jar Jar," he said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jar Jar peeked around the hedge. Yes. He knew she'd be there, weeding the gardens. Suddenly he smiled as he remembered- this was where they'd first met. 

"Psst, Tawny," he hissed. She looked up from the flower she was tending and her sad eyes widened.

"Jar Jar!" she squealed, running to him and smiling. 

"Shhh! Nobody know my is here. Tawny, meesa need a spake ayous. Yousa might wanna be sittin' down."

They sat on the stone bench by the pond and Tawny looked up at him. "What is it?"

Jar Jar sighed. "Yousa knows where my is from?"

"Yes, Naboo. One of those underwater cities, right?" The Master says he's been to one before.

Jar Jar stopped short. "He what?" 

"He says he went to one once. He says I wouldn't remember because I was too small. But I think it was called something like- uh- something like-"

"Otoh Gunga," Jar Jar squeaked. 

"That's it!"

For a moment, Jar Jar just stared back at her. Finally he blinked. "Tawny, yous da princess!."

"Huh?" She wrinkled her snout, confused.

He proceeded to tell her the whole story, about the Boss Nass going up and coming back without his daughter, about his suspicions, and about him finally declaring that he had no daughter. When he finished, he put his hand on her arm. 

"Yousa understand now?" 

Tawny had been looking at the ground. Now she raised her eyes to meet his. They showed hurt, but changed in an instant to anger. "Yes," she said. "I understand. I understand perfectly." She jerked her arm away and stood up. "What I don't understand, Jar Jar Binks, is why, if you are leaving and not planning on coming back, you couldn't at least tell me the truth!" She turned and started to run, but Jar Jar jumped up and caught her arm again. 

"But- but Tawny, dat is da truth! Yousa necklace- da pearls- "

"Get your hands off of me and don't insult my intelligence!" she growled, whirling around and slapping him across the face. Then she turned and fled the garden, leaving Jar Jar stunned. "Just get out of my life!" She ran into the labyrinth and kept going until she collapsed on one of the grassy paths, sobbing uncontrollably. Finally she looked up and whispered to herself, "And get out of my heart."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No! I didn't see him leave! Stop asking me!"

"Anakin, don't protect him. If you know where he is, you must tell me. He could get into trouble out there."

"And I'm telling you, I don't know! I can guess though, and I bet you can too!"

"Yes but he knows better than this!"

Obi-wan sat down and put his head in his hands. "What next?"

"Master! Someone's outside!" Anakin warned.

"Spoke too soon." Obi-wan grumbled to himself. "Poten, stay behind me. Anakin, guard that side of the door."

The door slid open and in sulked Jar Jar. Obi-wan, Anakin and Poten all breathed out sighs of relief. Obi-wan glared at the Gungan until he looked up. 

"What?" His innocent eyes stared back at Obi-wan.

Poten shook his head and chuckled. "You guys-" he started, but thought better of it. "Well I'd best be going. I've had about as much excitement as an old fellow like myself can take." He hobbled to the door. Turning and bowing, he said, "It's been a pleasure."

"Thank you, Poten." Obi-wan smiled appreciatively. "We are grateful for your service."

After the old man left, Anakin turned on Obi-wan. "Why couldn't he have come with us? You can see how unhappy he is here."

"Because that would be kidnapping and that's not what we came here for."

"But he hates it here!"

"What would we do with him? We barely have enough supplies for ourselves."

Anakin knew he was beat, but still he had to try. "But," he swallowed hard, "but we can't just leave him here. Can't we- can't we just-?" He trailed off.

Obi-wan sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Ani. We just can't," he said, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Anakin gave up. He wasn't going to get anywhere. Obi-wan was right- even if it felt wrong. "Alright." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Tawny? Tawny, hun, snap out of it!" Tawny blinked and looked at Trini.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Wha- uh- yeah. I'm- I'm fine." She tried to stand but ended up clinging to her friend for support. "Another dizzy spell."

"Come on, Tawny. You've been moping around here for over a month and a half now. I think it's starting to affect your health."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been having these dizzy spells for three days, you were sick yesterday and twice this morning."

"Oh that."

"Hey wait a minute." A sudden thought hit her- and it scared her. "Would- um- would you by any chance be- late?"

"I don't think so. The master said I wasn't due back inside for two hours and I haven't been out here all that long."

"No, Tawn. Are you _late_?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." She thought a minute. "Yeah maybe a week or two I think." She cocked her head quizzically. "Why? Is that bad?" 

"Okay- okay Tawn, I think we better go see the doctor. If my suspicions are right, I think you'll want to know."

"Wait, why? What is it?"

"The doctor will tell you. Don't worry."

"Tell me what? Why can't you tell me?" she pleaded. She was scared now. Was she dying? Did she have some life threatening disease? A terminal illness condemning her to suffer a long, slow, agonizing death? What would the master do? Feed her to the rancor? She shuddered at the thought of the terrible beast. She couldn't take this. She had to know. Finally she took a deep breath. "Am- am I going to die?" Her voice was shaky.

"No!" Trini laughed and looked at her like she was crazy. "No it's a little less serious than that- depending on how you look at it."

"Then what is it?!"

"We'll, I think-" she licked her lips "-I think you're going to have a baby!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What- what's a dis? Meesa has no daughter! Meesa not know what yous talk about!" Boss Nass boomed, brushing the Jedi off.

Obi-wan stepped up cautiously. This wasn't going to be easy. "Your honor, your very own General Binks told us the story. You daughter is out there somewhere and there is a very real possibility that we might've found her."

"What daughter?" 

Obi-wan hung his head. Heaving another exasperated sigh, he tried again. "I have witnessed the girl's magic with my own eyes. She claims she's never been off the planet that she recalls but the powers she possesses are only achieved by your most practiced enchantresses. She isn't meant for the world she's in. I know this must be painful for you but you must trust us."

"Trust? Trust?! Whatsa trust?! Meesa has no daughter! Might as well not ever had! And painful?! Yousa not know half of it! General Jar Jar!"

Jar Jar had been only half-listening. He knew the response would be like this. Now he snapped to attention. "Yes your honor?"

"Come ahere. Meesa need spake ayous."

He did as he was told and met Boss Nass at his throne.

"General Jar Jar, yousa known better dan dis, " he scolded. "Dat story was asposed to be a secret! Never say again and not for outsiders!"

"But- but dis is her! My knows 'tis!"

"A slave? Meesa daughter not be a slave! Yousa no knows anyting! Yous no have proof!"

Jar Jar didn't answer. He took off Tawny's necklace, which had been dangling around his neck. He looked at it for a second before holding it up to Boss Nass, who gasped and reached out to hold it. Jar Jar let him take it. He examined it for what seemed like an eternity before finally looking up with tears in his eyes.

Jar Jar smiled. "Weesa found her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, back on Tatooine again." Obi-wan grumbled.

"Meesa haten dis place. Weesa go get her now?" Jar Jar fidgeted impatiently. 

"Yes, let's get her and go. The sooner we get out of here the better." Anakin had a bad feeling about this. He just wanted it to be over. 

"No, not yet. It's too dangerous now. We'll wait until nightfall."

A couple of hours later they were in the garden and, once again, their path was lit by the light of the full moon. It felt so familiar when Jar Jar looked around that he grinned in anticipation of seeing Tawny again. He missed her like crazy- and that was an understatement. He'd told her he'd be back for her and, whether she'd believed him or not, here he was. He couldn't wait to see her face as she forgave him for ever leaving and regretting she'd ever doubted him. Soon she'd be back in his arms and they'd be on their way back to Otoh Gunga. But what would her father say about them? Jar Jar pushed the thought away as they finally reached the huge door leading into the palace. Moving silently down the hall, they found the servants' quarters and Jar Jar knocked on the door. The head handmaiden answered. She scowled at Jar Jar and demanded, "What do you want? Haven't you troublemakers done enough? What have you come back for?" 

Obi-wan stepped up. "Pardon our intrusion but we are looking for Vitaliny, the Gungan handmaiden."

She stiffened and looked down her nose at the interlopers. "She is not here. She's been- relocated in a sense… to the dungeon."

"The dungeon?!" Jar Jar almost screeched. "Whata she doin der? What she do?"

The handmaiden turned on Jar Jar. "Nothing _you_ didn't help with," she snapped before slamming the door in his face.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked inquisitively.

Jar Jar turned around to face them. "My no know." He searched his brain for an answer. "Cept maybe- maybe-" He paled suddenly and swallowed hard.

"Jar Jar what is it?"

He couldn't answer. His mouth went dry. His throat closed up and he managed a small squeak before he blacked out. 

Obi-wan and Anakin didn't move. They just stood and stared at the unconscious figure sprawled out in front of them. They both looked up, startled, when the door to the handmaiden's room opened. 

Trini stepped out quietly and closed it gently behind her. She didn't seem all too surprised to see Jar Jar had fainted. Tawny's reaction had been almost identical. She knelt beside him just as he was coming to. She said his name and he turned to her, eyes glistening. 

"My gon be a daddy?"

_He's crying_, Trini thought, and almost choked up herself. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, you gon be a daddy." She laughed.

He smiled faintly and stared up at the ceiling, a vacant look in his eyes. Finally he sniffed and sat up. Obi-wan and Anakin were still staring at him. Obi-wan was wide-eyed from surprise and his hands were on his hips, but Anakin couldn't hide a sort of half smile as he cocked an eyebrow. Jar Jar grinned at the both of them and chortled sheepishly. He looked at Trini who smiled warmly and hugged him. 

"Come on there, Daddy. I'll show you the way."

They followed Trini to the end of the hall and down a dark, winding staircase. She had grabbed a torch before they had begun their gloomy descent. Now it showed a big wooden door with a rusty padlock. Trini plucked a hairpin out of her bun and picked at the lock until she heard a click and it snapped open in her hands. 

"Help me with the door."

It took all four of them, shoulders to the door, giving it all they had, before it would even budge. Finally, they got it open far enough to where they could all squeeze through. It was cold and wet. The air smelled stuffy and mildewy, but one scent in particular dominated the gloom. 

Anakin wrinkled his nose and covered it with a fold of his robe. "What's that smell?" He almost choked. "It's like- like rotting meat."

"Decomposing flesh." Obi-wan looked around in disgust.

Anakin looked disbelievingly to Trini, who confirmed with a nod. He nearly gagged.

Trini put out the torch. The dungeon was lit by torches on the walls. "This one we'll save for when we go back up," she said more to herself than to anyone else. This place gave her the shivers and she hoped she'd never have to see it again. She turned from the others and pointed to the four hallways in front of them. They were actually cell-blocks, lit by dimming torches. 

"We should split up, one to a block." 

Jar Jar took the first, Anakin took the second, Trini took the third, and Obi-wan took the fourth. 

Anakin still had part of his face covered as he peered through a barred window in one wooden cell door. He saw the remains of a species he couldn't identify, it's arms still shackled to the wall. Bits of fur and skin still clung to the bones. Insects and small larvae swarmed by the thousands. The smell was overwhelming. Anakin gagged again and moved on quickly to the next cell. 

"Tawny- Tawny?" Trini whispered into each cell. She couldn't bear the thought of looking into them. She was too afraid she would recognize someone- or what was left of them. 

Jar Jar was already halfway down his block. He ran from cell to cell whispering Tawny's name at every one. Twice, he slipped in puddles of slimy, stagnant water and once he burnt his ear on a torch while looking into one of the cells. He reprimanded himself for being so clumsy- and gullible. He thought he'd found her, but on second glance he realized it was only a red-lipped Twi'lek with indigo skin. She looked half-starved and her eyes pleaded with Jar Jar to set her free. As he backed away from the cell, she hung her head in disappointment. It wasn't her turn to be rescued. Jar Jar regretted not being able to help her too, but right now they had a princess to rescue. 

Obi-wan had almost given up. _This is ridiculous_, he thought, _like looking for a needle in a haystack_. Then he heard a metallic clinking sound. He found the cell it was coming from and looked inside. The torch had burned out next to this cell so there wasn't much he could see. "Vitaliny?" He heard a gasp and another clinking sound. "Tawny, are you in there?"

"Who- who's there?"

It's Obi-wan Kenobi. It's alright, we're here to get you out. I'll be right back with the others." He turned and hurried back up the block. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he'd gathered everyone together and showed them the cell, Jar Jar ran up to the barred window. "Tawny!" he cried into the darkness. He couldn't see her, but she could make out his outline faintly in the light of the other torches. "Meesa back!"

"Jar Jar?!" She was absolutely and totally shocked. He had come back for her! All this time she thought he'd lied to her but now he was here! He really did love her! 

Tears had started streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She had to do something or else she would burst! She got up and tried to run to the door, but the chains and shackles on her wrists and around her ankles hung her up. Jar Jar stretched out his hand, but though he came within inches of hers, he still couldn't quite reach. He growled in frustration. 

"Here let me try that lock." Trini grabbed another hairpin and set to work, but after she tossed away her third bent pin she gave up. Shoulders slumped, she stared confusedly at the lock. "I don't understand. It worked fine on all the other locks I've tried." 

Anakin had been waiting for something like this. He grinned and pulled out his lightsaber. "Maybe I can be of some assistance?" Everyone stood back to get out of his way. "Stand back Tawny," he called into the cell, smiling broadly and trying to ignore Obi-wan's glare of disapproval. 

Tawny scrambled back against the wall, curling up in a little ball in the corner as far from the door as she could get. She knew what was coming. She'd heard the familiar hum as a lightsaber buzzed to life and watched as a moment later the door split in two pieces. The remaining part swung back on its hinges as wood splintered everywhere. Jar Jar didn't even wait for the dust to clear. He charged into the room and found Tawny cowering in the corner. He dropped to his knees and threw his arms around her, kissing her ears and whispering that everything was okay now as she sobbed into his chest. 

"I thought- I thought you weren't coming back." she sniffed. "When- when you left-" She broke down again. 

Jar Jar held her tighter. "But meesa here now. Meesa gonna take you away from dis place- back to Gunga City."

Tawny looked up at him and his heart almost split in two. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered. 

"My sorry my had to leave." He hugged her. She sniffed and put her head on his shoulder. "Is gonna be different dis time. My's gon take care of you. Mees, yous, and da baby."

Tawny pulled away from him and looked up. He smiled back sincerely. "You- you know about the baby," she stammered. 

Jar Jar nodded and his smile grew wider. "Uh-huh. Yousa havin no nuttin to worry."

Tawny was stunned. Slowly she let out a shuttered breath. "There isn't going to be a baby."

"Huh?" Jar Jar cocked his head. "What yous mean?"

She sniffed. "They- they-" she gulped. "They took it!" She finally finished in a sob and burst into fresh tears. "They took our baby!" 

Now it was Jar Jar's turn to be stunned. He just sat for a minute with a terribly confused look on his face. When he finally seemed to snap out of it, he put his arms around Tawny. But still he said nothing. 

"I'm sorry, Jar Jar," she whispered between sobs. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them- I- I tried."

Jar Jar's eyes were dark. "Is not your fault, Tawny. No nuttin your fault." He wanted to scream. He wanted to make Jabba pay, feed him to his own rancor. Worse. He wanted him to suffer. But all he could do now was be there for Tawny. It had to be awful for her. It'd been her child too.

The trip back up the stairs was silent. They managed to get out of the palace and into the back garden, but waiting at the gate for them was Jabba himself and he wasn't alone. A swarm of guards surrounded him, waiting for his command.

"Master!" Tawny almost sobbed.

Jabba smiled cruelly. "My dear, my prize," he said in Huttese. "You didn't think I was such a fool as to let you get away from me so easily did you?" Then the smile vanished. "Kill them and bring me the girl," he ordered the guards calmly.

Obi-wan drew his lightsaber. "Jar Jar, take Tawny to the ship."

"But yous- "

"Jar Jar go!" Anakin withdrew his own weapon. "We've got it! You keep the princess safe!"

Jar Jar puffed up his chest. _You keep the princess safe_. "Comen on Tawny. Da ship bein' dis way." He took her hand and the two took off toward the gardens.

They hadn't gone far when a clawed hand reached out of the shadows and caught Tawny by the haillu. She screeched and called out, "Jar Jar! Something's got me!"

A raspy voice chuckled as the attacker revealed himself from the shadows. "It's been a long time, Princess." 

Tawny gasped as a memory crept to her consciousness. This had happened before when she was much younger. But not here- it was in a jungle, a swamp- Naboo! 

"It's you! You're the one who took me away! You're- you're Bib Fortuna!"

"Correct my dear," the white Twi'lek purred. "My how you've grown." Still holding her tightly by the ears, he ran a hand along the side of her body. "Yes, Jabba should be very disappointed if he loses you."

Jar Jar growled and stepped forward. "Let go a hers."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Fortuna sniggered. 

Jar Jar's growling intensified and he started after the hideous Twi'lek. Fortuna let go of Tawny's haillu and wrapped his other arm around her throat. With his now free hand he pulled out a dagger. "Ah ah ah, hero. Not so fast," he hissed. "This dagger's tipped with a deadly poison that, should it pierce one of you, will kill within minutes."

"Yousa not kill her. Yousa wanna give hers back to Jabba."

Fortuna tightened his arm around Tawny's neck. The girl's eyes grew wide and she wheezed. "Care to try me, hero?" he taunted over her sputtering. He raised the dagger higher. "Now why don't you run along to your ship? I'm feeling generous, so I'll let you go, so long as you don't give me any trouble."

Things were getting fuzzy and Tawny didn't know how much longer she would last. Fortuna's grip was fixed and she could just barely breathe. 

Jar Jar saw her eyes glazing and her eyelids fluttering. "My no leavin' without Tawny," he said through clenched teeth. He squeezed his hands into fists by his sides.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and then cut off Tawny's air completely. The Gungan girl managed a small whimper before she finally fell limp. Suddenly Fortuna was struck from above. A heavy porcelain vase crashed directly onto his head and he dropped Tawny before falling to the ground himself. Jar Jar looked up to see Trini on one of the palace balconies.

"Yessss," she cried triumphantly.

"Dasa bombad shot, Trini!" 

"Is Tawny okay?" 

Jar Jar's attention snapped to the motionless body next to Fortuna's. He rushed to her side and put an ear to her chest. "She'sa still breathin' an her heart still beatin'. She jus not awake." He put one arm under her knees and another under her neck and picked her up.

"Tell her good-bye for me, Jar Jar," Trini called down shakily. When he looked back up at her, Jar Jar could see tears in her eyes. "Tell her- " She swallowed. "Tell her I love her and- and I wish her a long happy life."

Jar Jar nodded. "Yousa good friend Trini. Yousa help usan lots. My tell her when shesa wake."

"Good luck," Trini said. Then, as she watched him take her best friend away to another world, she whispered through her tears, "Good-bye, sister."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jar Jar helped Tawny out of the craft as she looked around, but when both of her feet stood firmly on the floor she still did not let go of his hand. 

Jar Jar smiled. "No worries," he whispered. "Yousa be fine. Yous father be waitin'"

"My father," Tawny breathed. 

Gungans of all shapes and sizes lined the streets leading up to the palace. Some gawked at her in disbelief. Others welcomed her. At the end of their present route was the palace. She stopped.

"All I've wanted all my life was to know who I really was and where I belonged. Now it's here. It's right in front of me. I'm here in my own land, my home, about to meet the only family I have left." She turned around to face the others. "Why am I afraid?"

Obi-wan stepped up. "We all fear unfamiliarity, Tawny." He looked her in the eyes. "But you don't have to hide who you are here. If you're afraid, they'll understand. No one can tell you how to feel anymore."

Jar Jar squeezed her hand. "This is who yousa be. Weesa accept yousa as one of us."

Tawny straightened. "Yes, you're right." She turned back around and faced the palace. "It is who I am. Princess Vitaliny of Otoh Gunga." She smiled, tippin her chin up regally_. I like the sound of that_, she thought and continued on her way to the palace.

Finally after what seemed like forever they reached the High Tower Board Room, where two guards blocked the entry way. "Stoppa dere yousan," one of the guards snarled.

"We've business with your Boss, Rugor Nass. He is expecting us"

The other guard piped up. "Hesa no tellin' he expectin' visitors."

Jar Jar brought Tawny forward. "Yousa should be ashamed actin' dis way in front of de Princess of Gunga City!"

"Let desan through."

Tawny's heart skipped. She looked past the two dumbstruck guards at the Boss of Otoh Gunga. He stood tall and still as a statue. 

She gulped. _He looks mean. What if this was a mistake? What if he's no better than Jabba? I'm no princess. I'm a slave! I have no business speaking to a high official of any kind, let alone a king! What will I say?_

"Hesa waitin' for yous. Hesa been waitin' a longo time for yous," Jar Jar whispered, urging her forward. 

She took another deep breath and, willing her leaden feet to move, pressed forward. When at last she stood before him, the fear had diminished to an edgy apprehension. _What if he doesn't recognize me?_

All these years he'd gone, living with the pain of losing both a wife and a daughter. No one could say he hadn't made an effort. They'd searched for months. Sometimes Rugor went up himself. 

He began to fear for the scouts he sent up on land. Every time they went topside they risked contact with the Naboo, which was, at the time, against Rugor's policies. Sooner or later it had to stop. He was faced with the most difficult decision of his life- making the public announcement denying his only child and last connection to his beautiful Tanrae, or continuing the search and risking possible exposure of their world, jeopardizing the life and prosperity of his people. However, as Boss Nass of Otoh Gunga, it was his duty to make such choices based on the best interest of his kingdom as a whole. Besides, everyone knew that little girls who were picked up by strangers didn't last long.

But somehow this little girl had. There was no doubt in his mind that this was, indeed, his little girl, except she wasn't so little anymore. It saddened him to think he'd missed out on seeing her grow up- he'd make that up to her later- but seeing her now, the beautiful young woman she'd become, was enough for him. In fact, the pride was immeasurable. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn he was seeing a ghost.

Tawny saw her father's stoic expression soften. He smiled. "Yousa lookin' jus like yous mother," he smiled. A tear ran down his cheek as he held out his arms.

Tawny just stood there a moment. A memory flashed across her consciousness: Running through tall grass, dodging trees, picking berries, and all the while holding onto a big strong hand- her father's hand. They were laughing. But suddenly he let go and Tawny raced off into the forest. She remembered looking back at him. He couldn't keep up and stopped often to rest. But suddenly he seemed terrified and took off running faster than he had before. When she turned around to look where she was going, someone grabbed her by the ears. She looked up into the horrifying face of Bib Fortuna! And then everything went black…

She exhaled shakily as she came back to reality. This, she realized suddenly, was the father she remembered. He'd tried to save her, but there was nothing he could've done. "Daddy." Overwhelmed, she threw herself into his arms, letting her own tears stream down her face and soak into Rugor's robe.

"Everything is right now," he whispered to her. "Yousa never have to be scared. My never let go again."

Tawny stepped back and Rugor brushed away her tears. He smiled. "Welcome home, my daughter.

THE END

~*Yes! I finally finished it! As you can see, I got my disk decompressed so I'll be updating a lot more often. I also have a sequel planned for this story in particular so keep checking back!!*~


	11. Rewrite Notice!

To the unfortunate readers of this fic:

To the unfortunate readers of this fic:

This is in dire need of a rewrite. I wrote it in high school, and quite frankly, it embarrasses the bejeezus outta me (Sue-ish, juvenile, things that couldn't possibly be anatomically correct, plot-holes the size of Montana). But I believe it can be saved, and I think that now is the time, now that I've grown a little, had a little more practice, as well as the drastic increase in knowledge of the gungan culture, Jar Jar himself, etc, etc, etc.

I will leave this up to give anyone who might still care (after all these years?! 2003?!) the heads up, but be warned, its days are numbered (thankfully). I don't think anyone will disagree that this is in dire need of an overhaul…

If all goes well, and I find myself with some extra time (between this and my epic Kingdom Hospital fic), there may be a sequel, as I find myself with a million ideas that nag day and night. For now, though, I'll be focusing on this rewrite (as well as my KH epic, oh my beloved KH fans).

Thanks to readers a reviewers for the kind reviews submitted. I treasure them. I do. Wow. You were really too kind. 333


End file.
